icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Kilrea
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year= | wha_draft_team= | career_start = 1955 | career_end = 1970 | halloffame = 2003 | website = }} Brian Blair Kilrea (born October 21, 1934 in Ottawa, Ontario) is a head coach, general manager and member of the Hockey Hall of Fame. Kilrea is a nephew of former NHL players Wally, Ken, and Hec Kilrea. Playing career Kilrea played his first major junior season with the Hamilton Tiger Cubs in 1954–55. In his playing career he played only 26 NHL games, although he had great success in the minor leagues. Kilrea spent four seasons with the Troy Bruins of the IHL, where he was named a second team All-Star in 1958–1959. Most of Kilrea's career was spent with the AHL's Springfield Indians, where he was a multiple All-Star and the franchise's career leader in assists. He has been named to the Springfield Hockey Hall of Fame. Kilrea played under Eddie Shore and credits Shore with teaching him many things that he took into his coaching career. Kilrea returned to the NHL, briefly, with expansion in 1967. Kilrea has the distinction of scoring the first-ever goal for the NHL Los Angeles Kings. Coaching career After ending his playing career, Kilrea started coaching minor hockey in Ottawa. He first made a name for himself when his Ottawa West Midget AA team defeated a touring Soviet squad, the only loss by the Soviets on their tour. This caught the attention of the owners of the OHL major junior Ottawa 67's and they soon offered him a coaching job, replacing Leo Boivin. He began coaching the at the start of the 1974–75 season. He would continue coaching the 67's until 1984, when he became an assistant coach with the defending Stanley Cup champions, New York Islanders of the NHL. However, after two seasons, he would return to coaching the 67's. Head coach of the Sarnia Sting, Dave McQueen played for Kilrea and says that Kilrea had his players over to his house at Christmas but when you were in his 'dog house' it was often tough to get out. Except for a brief retirement for the 1994–95 season, Kilrea has coached the 67's ever since, and is also the General Manager of the club. He has won the Memorial Cup, emblematic of Canada's major junior championship, twice with the 67's (1984 and 1999) and is the winningest coach in junior hockey history - a task completed on January 17, 1997 with his 742nd win. On February 2, 2007, Brian Kilrea coached his 2000th game as head coach of the 67's. Kilrea has also won the Matt Leyden Trophy as OHL Coach of the Year in 1980–81, 1981–82, 1995–96, 1996–97 and 2002–03. Kilrea was also honoured with the Bill Long Award in 1994, for distinguished service to the OHL. In 2003, Brian Kilrea was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in the Builders category. The Brian Kilrea Coach of the Year Award, given annually to the top coach in the Canadian Hockey League, was renamed in his honour shortly after his induction into the Hockey Hall of Fame. Kilrea won the award in 1996–97 when it was known as the CHL Coach of the Year Award. In twenty-nine seasons with the 67's he has only had six losing seasons - an extraordinary task in junior hockey, which due to age restrictions has a high turnover rate of players. On September 3, 2008, Kilrea announced that 2008–09 would be his final season as coach of the 67's, though he plans to continue serving as general manager of the club. On March 15, 2009, Ottawa beat the Kingston Frontenacs 5-3 to give Kilrea a win in his final regular season game, giving him 1,193 wins all-time. Career statistics ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, PIM = Penalties in minutes'' Coaching record External links * * (player) 1.http://www.cbc.ca/sportsnews/story/2008/09/03/ot-kilrea-080903.html Category:Born in 1934 Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hamilton Tiger Cubs alumni Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Flyers players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Ottawa 67's coaches Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Vancouver Canucks (WHL) players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Springfield Kings players Category:Retired in 1970